True
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Matt gets a second chance at his one true Fan fic reguest from Autumn DeMayne


**A/N I am dipping my toe back into the world of fan fiction with two request one shots, I hope you like them and thank you for the support over the last few months of my sabatical from writing! Alex :D **

True

Rachel huffed indignantly at herself as she stared at the mirror wall in the dance studio; no matter how hard she tried she could never land in the final position exactly right to allow her to move onto the next group of movements.

"You are over extending your leg" came a very familiar voice from the doorway "if you pulled it back in just a little you would be able to move into the flip easily"

"Matt?" Rachel asked in shock, her jaw almost hitting the floor as she took in the young man in front of her "Oh my god!" she squealed running to give him a hug. Jumping into him before she could think and censure herself she felt her feet be lifted off the ground and let herself be spun around with laughter. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as she regained her feet. Here being an elite arts centred summer camp in upstate New York that Rachel was attending before she was to return to McKinley for her senior year. A senior year she was planning on spending alone, it had only taken days of reconciling with Finn for the hints about staying in Lima started. He had wanted her to stay for the summer at first, have her turn down a prestigious and elite spot at the Apollo Arts Summer Camp, and when Rachel to her shame had wavered Finn had started the college talk. Rachel then finally snapped and told Finn to shove it. In more lady like tones of course.

"I teach here, well during the summer anyway" Matt told her happily still holding her, his eyes dancing with the happiness of seeing Rachel again. He had missed her, had missed all of McKinley's glee club to be honest, but Rachel and her tiny nuclear powered personality. Always on.

"But..."

"I didn't transfer Rachel" Matt laughed "I graduated" he had heard that everyone had thought he had moved rather than graduated and it still made him smile "I went off to college"

"Oh tell me everything!" Rachel smiled her dance forgotten as she tangled her fingers with the hand that still rested on her hip and dragged him over to the corner where large cushions were piled.

"Ohf!" Matt groaned laughingly as Rachel pushed him into the cushions before joining him tucking her legs up under her face a picture of expectance at his story. Smiling at her, remembering how much he had missed her when she smiled like that, Matt started his story. Telling her that after graduation he had left Ohio to attend a dancing academy in New York, which is where he had been for the last year. And due to how well he had done he had won the student teaching place at the Apollo Camp.

"Oh Matt that's wonderful!" Rachel cried leaning over to hug him again, sure of her welcome after her exuberant greeting to him earlier had not been rebuffed. Just as she thought Matt's arms opened to pull her closer, the strength in his muscled arms pulling her tight against his body.

"Tell me about McKinley" he ordered her as he settled her against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Listening to her voice, the rare low pitch she adopted when sharing news with a friend, rather than a person she pretended she was friends with, Matt listened to everything that had happened in the last year.

"So Finn remains an idiot, Quinn a cold-hearted cheater and Santana a bitch" he noted an hour later, the news having been added to with long winded rambles as was Rachel's norm. "But the others"

"I feel as if we have really grown as friends in the last year" Rachel admitted, not disputing Matt's succinct evaluation of the three glee clubbers who remained her enemies. "Kurt, Mercedes and Noah in particular have shown a friendship to me that I thought I would never have"

Hating the sadness that crossed her face at that admittance Matt tightened his grip in the hand he had started to play with at some point in the conversation. "What about Mike?" he asked changing the conversation "I haven't really talked to him since I left Lima, and I haven't visited my parents there either"

"Well as much as we have become friends, and we have! He seems to have tied his life to his girlfriend, Tina"

"Seriously?"

"They are rarely apart" Rachel shrugged "but as they love each other I can understand it I suppose"

Lying next to each other, sprawled out over the cushions the two reunited friends wasted the rest of the day in idle chatter about their mutual friends and interests they shared together.

"Oh dear" Rachel moaned as she finally recognised the darkness outside the window of the studio "I have wasted my entire free day!"

"I'm sorry" Matt pulled a face glancing at his watch "especially as we are going to be working hard tomorrow" getting to his own feet Matt helped Rachel to her own with a sharp heave, grinning as she was propelled into his arms by the movement. "I'll walk you back to your room" tangling their fingers together again Matt did as he said and walked Rachel back to her room, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as he left her at the door.

This reunification of friendship became the highlight of Rachel's summer at Apollo, while every week for six days the young adults worked very hard the two friends managed to spend at least an hour together every day. And every day Matt fell a little harder for the brunette, helping her with her dance every day was torture for him, holding her tight against him, running his hands down the curves to place them right for lifts. While he worked as his teacher it wasn't allowed for him to make the move his heart was clamouring for.

"I don't want it to end" Rachel groaned as Matt massaged at her calves at the end of a particularly brutal day of dancing, all of them preparing for their final showcase "this summer has been so wonderful!"

"Says the girl who has cramp" Matt laughed kneading at the smooth flesh insistently "not looking forward to going back to Ohio?"

"No" Rachel shook her head petulantly as she enjoyed the softness of his hands against her legs, wondering when she had started to feel so much in such an unsexy area, "Lima has never held much appeal to me, and now it holds even less" she whispered the last part quietly. Her heart in her throat as she faced again the knowledge that she was leaving Matt in only a week

"Why's that?" Matt whispered back. His hands stilling on her leg as he looked up at her, seeing the gentle smile on her face gave him hope and the courage to climb over her, which he did slowly. His hands gliding over curves possessively until he loomed over her, his hips nestled against hers and his hands blocking in her body so all she could do was look at him. Her heart was pounding so loud she didn't know how he couldn't hear it; she had had a soft spot for Matt for longer than many would think. When they had danced together at sectionals and he had placed his hand on her hip she had felt this shock go through her, and for the rest of the year she had had a soft spot in her heart for him.

"You ok?" Matt whispered, watching her eyes flicker with something he didn't recognise

"My heart is pounding" Rachel told him taking hold of his hand and pressing it to her chest so he could feel the speed of her heart. Matt eyes widened suddenly though, not at the speed of the beating but the fact he had his hand on Rachel's chest. Giggling at his expression Rachel quickly figured out what he was thinking and pushed up her chest a little to allow his hand slide against the side of her breast, giggling again as his widened again.

Matt felt like his heart had stopped as he copped a feel of what must have been the most perfect pair of breasts in the world. "I forgot what I asked" he admitted staring at his hand which seemingly had a life of its own as moved to cover her entire right breast.

"You asked me...me why...why Ohio" Rachel stammered as the hand against her breast moved in tight circles against the nipple which hardened, begging for attention at the movement "doesn't..."

"Why you don't want to go back" Matt finally remembered as he moved his hand away before he pushed too far and broke the rules of working at Apollo, well more than he had already.

"I think it is a little obvious" Rachel said wryly aching for more attention from his skilled hands

"I'm breaking rules right now" Matt admitted staring at her eyes and lips "but I don't care" finally surrendering Matt closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against those pouty that had been teasing him for years. The kiss exploded between them like stars, an instant reaction that had them gasping for breath and each other.

"Rules" Matt finally remembered, minutes or hours he couldn't tell after the kiss had started "ten days"

"Ten days?" Rachel asked her eyes glazed over in a way that made Matt proud.

"The minute this camp is over you are mine" Matt informed her possessively, his hand gripping one hip almost painfully tight.

"Matt!" Rachel protested lifting one hand to trace the outline of his mouth "you are in New York and I am in Lima!"

"And after a year in Lima you will be in New York" Matt replied quickly, nipping at the fingertips that were driving him mad "but I'm not willing to wait until you are in New York to have you, I would rather know that I have you and not be with you every day, Then sit in New York and wonder who is trying to make you his. Rachel I want you"

"Ok" Rachel surrendered quickly, her heart responding both to the words and the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her, they were already full of something she was hesitant to put a name to. And if he wanted to put himself into a long distance relationship, she was stubborn enough to make it work as well.

"I have to move now" Matt said reluctantly, glancing back at the door, thankful they hadn't already been caught, rolling off her onto the floor next he tangled their fingers together and they lay there in silence. Just enjoying the knowledge they were together.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes greeted Rachel as she entered McKinley on her first day of senior year "I didn't see you all summer!"

"Hello Mercedes" Rachel beamed giving her friend a hug "I was at camp all summer, I apologise for being lax in my communications however"

"As long as you had a good time" Mercedes smiled tucking her arm through Rachel's as they walked to their new lockers, glancing at her friends face Mercedes was surprised to see the faint blush colouring Rachel's tanned cheeks. "Girl, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Rachel protested smiling broadly still "just looking forward to school being over, last year and all"

"Ok" Mercedes smiled bemusedly, not believing her friend at all.

Sitting down to her computer later though Mercedes phone lit up with what sounded like 400 texts as she opened up facebook and the reason became apparent for the numerous texts. Picking up her phone Mercedes found that they were all from Kurt and mimicked exactly what she was thinking, as there at the top of her news feed was the most surprising sentence.

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Matt Rutherford**

** 27 likes and 12 comments**

**Olivia Benson: **knew you two were up to something this summer!

**Carl Stamp: **happy for you two! See you in New York next year Rach!

**Matt Rutherford: **Hell yeah you will Carl! Miss you babe, glad you made it FB official! Xx

**Rachel Berry: **Miss you too :( Looking forward to New York so much! See you for thanksgiving though! Xxxxxxxx

**Kurt Hummel: **Wait what! How! When! DIVA!

**Kurt Hummel: **Explain! Now!

**Kurt Hummel: **Stop ignoring me!

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel Barbra Berry Answer the Phone! Mercedes Jones help me!

**Kurt Hummel **is not impressed that he is being ignored by his best friends!

Rachel walked into school the next day with the biggest smile she had ever worn on her face, and being jumped by her best friends only making her happiness and amusement increasing as they demanded to know everything.

"Rachel?" Finn demanded of the brunette as soon as she entered the choir room for the first glee meeting of the year.

"Really Finn?" Puck drawled from his seat near the back "you aren't really going to start having a go at her for moving on are you? Cos I saw you this summer don't forget, you had your tongue down more girls throats then I have in the last five years"

Arching her eyebrow Rachel stared her ex down as he blushed a deep red

"Hey thanks Puckerman" Matt drawled from his position at the door "didn't actually have to drive back then"

"MATT!" Rachel cried out happily running to jump into arms. Grapping her to him Matt pressed his lips to her, spinning her around in his arms "what are you doing here?" she demanded as Matt held her close but letting her find her feet.

"Didn't trust Finn not to be an idiot so thought I would come back to make sure he backs off, plus I missed you"

"I missed you too" Rachel pouted, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips swiftly "I'm so glad you are here"

"I'll meet you outside after glee" Matt promised her as Will entered the room, Matt had never been a fan of the Spanish teacher who didn't know his last name.

"No, you are more important" Rachel stopped him "I can sing anytime, you being in Lima is a precious commodity" weaving their hands together Rachel led him from the room to the shock of everyone.

"Rachel putting someone before signing. End of the world stuff" Puck laughed

"Or True Love" the girls in the room, except Santana, sighed.


End file.
